


The One Who Lights Up Everything

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Dance Academy (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Inner Dialogue, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Christian's inner monologue on the process that was falling in love with Kat.
Relationships: Kat Karamakov/Christian Reed
Kudos: 1





	The One Who Lights Up Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so hard, major OTP right there. Sometimes I like to pretend they were together in the end instead of Tara/Christian, because, possibly unpopular opinion, I hated them as a couple. Sadly that is not the case. I don't mind Kat/Ben though, it's cute in the movie, but I still do wish she was with Christian.

Christian had been drawn to Kat since the moment he met her.

Unlike everyone else at the academy, Kat wasn't dead serious about everything. She knew how to have fun, she wanted to and made an effort to have fun. She was interesting, she never ran out of things to say, and seemed to have this endless amount of positivity about her, the girl never seemed to stop smiling. She was easy to be around.

She was good at what she did too, seriously good, even if she didn't like to admit it. She had range, Christian had never met a ballet girl who also excelled in hip hop (But then again, Kat wasn't exactly a ballet girl anyway).

It didn’t take long for them to become friends, she opened him up to people with a hand on his cheek and he learnt that the ball of happiness she came across to be was hiding some pretty deep insecurities. 

They understood each other like that, they made a bond deep enough to be vulnerable around each other. They both knew all about each others problems as, in their own ways, they both lived them. Even though their stories and backgrounds were wildly different, their problems overlapped. They could relate to each other. They understood.

It also didn’t take long for Christian to develop a crush on her, because how could he not? They had some sort of connection, she was the sweetest person he’d ever met, he could go on forever listing all her amazing qualities, he was comfortable around her, something which was rare for him, and to top of all that, she was arguably the prettiest girl he’d ever laid eyes on.

Deep down he knew she’d never see him like that, knew she’d never want to date him. She dated guys like Lucas, rich and fancy but clearly an asshole (Though she seemed totally blind to the fact). He probably only classified as the latter, though he was constantly making a conscious effort to not be an asshole to her.

And so he ran after Tara, despite the fact she was dating and seemed perfectly happy with Ethan, but the entire time he forced himself to like her he felt a little pang in his heart when he thought of Kat for too long, or when he saw her with  _ him _ . Or when he was around her, when he sensed her presence. His heart ached for her all the time, but he pushed it back because Christian Reed does not pine over a girl like that.

Then her birthday rolled around, and the feelings he fought so hard were solidified. He was in love with her, there was no denying it anymore. The thought of her being taken advantage of like that made him feel sick to his stomach, and if Kat hadn’t burst into tears the second Lucas left the room he would’ve gone and pummelled him into the ground.

Anger didn’t even skim the surface of what he felt that night.

Since that day he’d felt a strong sense of protectiveness over her, and his feelings had been even harder to mask. Every time something happened he just wanted to take her in his arms and make her feel better, but he knew he couldn’t. Not after everything that happened with Tara. She basically resented him and so he continued his chase after Tara and dated Tara and suppressed his feelings to the point of pain. They spoke and made up for everything that happened, and then she took off for wherever she was going with yet another rich asshole. It hurt to see her leave, he missed her the second she left.

The entire summer she was gone he hid his misery from Tara, pretending to be happy all the time and growing attached to a kangaroo joey because he missed her so damn much but couldn’t do anything about it. When they all went back to the academy and Kat came back to Sydney and all felt right again, but his feelings became impossible to hide.

He and Tara fought and fought until eventually, they broke up, and Christian’s feelings for Kat bubbled over as she heard her talk of how they couldn’t talk and then rambled on about cheese of all things and he kissed her. For a few seemingly endless moments everything clicked, but the bubble they were in popped when he made a grab for her waist and she pulled away. She apologized in an instant and was gone. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but the sensation of her lips on his lingered for hours after.

The next few months were spent in an awkward limbo, either flirting or not talking and claiming not to be friends, until he brought her the turtle toy and they had that moment on the roof, when he grabbed her waist but she didn’t pull away. They realized they both had crushes on each other, and slowly, everything started to even out (For them, relationship-wise, at least. It seemed to muck up literally everything else in their respective lives).

Kat’s best friend became her worst enemy at no fault of Kat’s, and everyone else became weird and shifty around them. Even Sammy, who was usually Switzerland in those situations, started to go against them, so Kat and Christian found themselves back to where they started. Distancing themselves and pretending that being apart and not talking to each other didn’t cause them physical pain.

When Tara gave them her ‘blessing’ neither believe she was sincere, but as Christian met his dad for the first time and heard his quote end quote “story”, he realized that it didn’t matter. He wanted to be with Kat, he’d waited so long to be with her and he truly loved her, and it dawned on him that he didn’t give a crap what anyone thought of what anyone thought or whether or not they had a blessing. They wanted to be together, and they were going to be together.

The night he got home from Kingston he sought her out straight away, he was a man on a mission. He knocked on the door, let her ramble for a few seconds before kissing her, both of them smiling with faces alight with unwavering happiness.

They spent the rest of the night in her room, talking about everything and nothing and stealing kisses along the way. He told her about his dad, she told him how alone she felt all the time. He told her about surfing, she told him about her back up circus career. 

Around midnight he whispered his declaration of love to her, careful not to get too emotional about it all, and asked her to be his girlfriend. She was silent for a few painful moments and with every millisecond of silence, Christian felt his heart being chipped away at until she eventually nodded shyly and said “Of course I will,” kissing him softly before apologizing for freezing up, she could read him like a book and knew instantly it’d panicked him, admitting that if she had of spoken right away like she wanted to she probably would’ve squealed and woken up someone.

He laughed in relief, glad she wasn’t apprehensive about anything, and kissed her again.

Within a few days of dating, he started nicknaming her Sunshine, something that was sweet and cute but at the same time so quintessentially her. She loved it, and in response, started calling him Bumble Bee. Neither knew where it came from, but he liked it more than he’d ever admit. They had other pet names, those were just the ones with the most meaning, unique to them.

They spent the first few weeks of their relationship hiding it, meeting on the steps or the common room or in one of their bedrooms long after everyone else had fallen asleep. They hated having to keep in a secret, but deep down they both knew it was probably for the best, at least until everything boiled over a bit more.

That was until he got so fed up of pretending to not be in love with her and kissed her randomly while they ate lunch in the cafe. Not the best way of telling your friends you’re dating, but it happened. Neither minded in the slightest.

From that moment on, they acted how they wanted to, truly like a couple. Constant PDA, pet names. She wore random articles of his clothing whenever she could get away with it, he discovered he didn’t like walking without holding her hand and that sitting in the common room, or anywhere, wasn’t that great if she wasn’t on his lap or curled into his side. 

Before the kiss in the cafe, Sunshine and Bumble Bee were just whispered like a secret between them, but after that, they were out in the open (Well, not Bumble Bee. That was more hidden because Kat knew he was too much of a public hard-ass to be called that in front of anyone. His soft side was for her eyes only). He’d call her Sunshine in front of all their friends and she’d blush and say one of the other nicknames she had for him back.

It was cute, but to onlookers, a little sickening.

There was one hiccup in the first month, when she drew back from him and tried to distance herself again, something fueled by some deep-rooted insecurities and abandonment issues. She was protecting herself, thinking he was about to leave as if she wasn’t his favourite person in the world, as if he could live without her and would get bored, somehow forgetting that he felt the exact opposite.

He thought she was crazy, but they fixed it together with a long conversation, a promise and a kiss before what was deemed to be the hip-hop battle of the year (An over-exaggeration if Christian had ever heard one). A promise he knew he’d keep. 

He wasn’t going anywhere. She was his sunshine, the one who took the dark stuff. The one who lights up everything, and the one he knew he’d never, ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was watching the episode they get together in (Origins, season 2, ep 16) on Netflix I had the subtitles on because I'm sitting in my kitchen and it's ridiculously loud (My step mum is making a week's worth of meals for my sister who just had a baby) and when Christian was doing his voice over bit they subbed him as Ben. That made me laugh and I felt the need to share.  
> Anyway, the timeline may be a little off because it's a little unclear in the show how long they were together and how long it is between episodes, but I'm pretending there's about a month between Origins and Love And War, because I want them to be together for a long time.


End file.
